The New Origin
by Write4NoReasonW4NR
Summary: What if there were monsters beyond danger beasts. How will this effect Tatsumi find out. Rated T for violence and some gore maybe a lot haven't decided.
1. New Species their tragedy

_What if there was 1 other species other than danger beasts and humans and what if that other species was vampires. But the vampire kept their race a secret to protect themselves and while the first emperor was on the quest to make the tiegus, he found out about the vampires and had all of them killed but ¼ of their population and they were lost in history…Until now when a half human half vampire named Tatsumi is on his way to the empire to save his village._


	2. Tatsumi is found and his story

Two men are speaking in a cabin but what they don't know is that there is a woman approaching the cabins door, and at the door she set down a baby who started crying then she said, "It's going to be alright this is for your good"

"Chief the area is getting more danger beats by the day, what should we do we don't have enough hunters left to kill these danger beasts and were losing more men by the day". Said the man who was covered in light gray clothing with his eyes covered.

"I know we are getting more danger beasts by the day but you are correct the hunters are dying quickly and soon, we'll all dye so we need*Baby crying noise*What was that sound it sounded like a baby". A few seconds after the man who had a hat covered in blue clothing said that there was a knock at the door.

The men went to the door hesitant to open it but they did and when they did they saw no one but then they looked down and saw a baby. "It's a baby and its sleeping we need to take the poor thing inside before it freezes to death." Then the man thought "I saw no one should are village take him in?".

"Chief we should take him in he could help our village and plus he is an orphan now and has no home and no family". The man covered in grey said.

"I was just having the same thought but who will take him in and look after him". Said the man confirmed to be the chief now.

"I will raise him and be his father and teach him everything I know". The man who was covered in gray said but he thought "He will grow to be strong in my care after all I am a veteran".

"Are you sure that you can after all your old. Plus, the baby will grow and with that grow older and what will you name him."

"First off you out of everybody calling me old really. They baby will grow older and with that stronger and more matured than he is no. I think I will name this boy Tatsumi". Said the man who was still covered not revealing any part of his face.

"Then its decided you will be Tatsumi father from this day teach him everything you know and teach him to be strong, train him to fight with a sword and regularly with his fists I leave Tatsumi in your care." After that the man walked out the door and thought "I hope all goes well and good luck old friend".


	3. Beginning and arrival

_**Time skip when Tatsumi is 15**_

A boy with brown hair with a small piece on his right-side red, He had green eyes that had slits for pupils and had, fangs. Some of his features were represented by his vampire side and this boy's name was Tatsumi and Tatsumi, accepted that he was half vampire even though he knew vampires had a lust to drink blood and Tatsumi has never drank blood, and the longer you don't drink the more the lust grows until you unconsciously due it (I mean his vampiric side will take over forcing him to drink blood).

Tatsumi was in a forest on his way to the capitol to save his village because the taxes had been raised and this put his village I need of money, so he and his 2 friends Sayo and Leyasu were sent to the capitol to join the army, to raise money but got separated by bandits on their way there.

"Why did the chief tell me was half vampire just before we left why did he keep it a secret I could have known!" Tatsumi said to himself

 _ **Flashback**_

It was just before Tatsumi, Sayo and Leyasu were about to leave when the chief asked to speak with Tatsumi luckily all 3 of them, already had everything they needed packed for the road." Tatsumi there is something I have to tell you about yourself and your race". The chief said in a sad tone." What do you need to tell me chief we need to go so we can save the village".

"Tatsumi my boy do you know what vampires are?" The chief said coldly and Tatsumi could tell something was up. "You mean vampires as in suck blood, inhuman strength speed and stamina those vampires". Tatsumi said. "Yes, Tatsumi would you believe me if I said that you were a half vampire half human" The chief said sadly.

"I would not believe you if you said that its impossible for vampires to exist let alone half ones!". Tatsumi said enraged that the chief call him a vampire even if he said half vampire. "That's what I thought to Tatsumi but I went to the old books and read them and it said vampires were real, and the first emperor discovered them and killed all but ¼ of their population". The chief said. "No w-way I'm a-a-a-a monster that drinks human blood". Tatsumi said. "Tatsumi you haven't drunk human blood your entire life but apparently the longer you don't drink blood the more lust grows, for you to drink it to the point where you kill someone". The chief said coldly and sadly

"I can't drink blood and I won't I won't become a monster I'd rather die". Tatsumi said. "Tatsumi from what I have learned you will lose control and do it I'm just warning you because it will happen, there's no way for you to avoid drinking blood you will do it in a few days, at most I'm sorry Tatsumi." The chief said synthetically.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"So, I only have at most a day or two till I drink blood now I'm pathetic a monster". After Tatsumi said that he started crying.

Then he heard a scream and voices that said, "HELP US PLEASE HELP US". After hearing that Tatsumi ran towards the noise and saw two people in terror as a A-class earth dragon was in front of them.

Tatsumi then jumped put in front of the danger beast and said, "Let's Dance". After Tatsumi said that he jumped and slashed the danger beast in the middle and got cut in two even halves and then he collapsed and covered his nose and mouth because the smell of blood and he wanted to drink it so much at this point.

Then the two men asked, "Are you ok". Then Tatsumi regained control of himself and said, "yes just a little off today in general and your welcome for saving you but I got to get to the capitol". Then the two men and looked down and Tatsumi asked "what's wrong". Then the two men said, "The capitol isn't what you think it's filled with corruption". Tatsumi then said, "I know but I have to do it to save my village but anyway bye I got to go". After that Tatsumi disappeared and was on his way to capitol the two men said, "I hope he lives especially with night raid on the loose". With that the two men continued their journey.

 _ **Time Skip When Tatsumi arrives at the capitol**_

"Wow it so big" Tatsumi said looking at the thousands of buildings around him that were well done but little did Tatsumi know a certain blonde was watching him and said, "A country boy well this could be fun".

Tatsumi looked around till he found the army recruitment building and said, "so here it is the start of my journey". Tatsumi then went in the building and after waiting in a long line he finally was in the front with a man at a desk and the man handed Tatsumi the recruitment form.

Tatsumi looked at it and said, "I'll be starting at trainee I was thinking something like captain". The man wat the desk said, "You don't like it don't join!" Then Tatsumi said, "with my skill I should at least start at captain". After that the man from the desk got up and threw Tatsumi out and said, "stay out".

After that a blonde approached Tatsumi and said, "Hi I can help you I have a friend in the army". Then Tatsumi said "Really!" excitedly. "Yes, let talk it over a drink. Then Tatsumi and the blonde walked in a bar.

A person approached and said, "what can I get you". The blond answered with "I'll take a bear please". Then the person looked at Tatsumi and Tatsumi said, "I want nothing". Then the person walked away and then Tatsumi said, "So how do I got in the army and I never caught your name". The blonde then said, "You need money for my way and I'm Leone what's your name". Tatsumi then said, "I got money and my names Tatsumi". Tatsumi then pulled out a bag filled with gold coins and asked, "is this enough".

Leone said, "yes this is more than enough". She then grabbed it and said, "I'll right I'll be back later".

 _ **Time skip late at night**_

The owner of the bar said, "Its closing time so you need to go". Tatsumi then said, "I'm waiting for someone". The owner then said, "I'm sorry but she's not coming back she tricked you". Tatsumi that let out a big and loud sigh and said," I'm a fool and she played for one". Then Tatsumi picked up his stuff and left.

Tatsumi is leaned against a wall trying to sleep when he heard horses and a carriage Tatsumi looked up to see a girl coming out of the carriage. And then two guards said, "Wait lady Aria". The lady dressed in blue with yellow hair said, "I can't help it". The then approached Tatsumi and said, "would you like to spend the night at my house". Tatsumi smelt blood on here and thought "well she's been hurting people for her amusement so ill spend the night at her house and drink her blood". Then Tatsumi said sure my names Tatsumi". The lady then said, "my names Aria".


End file.
